Celeste and the Omen of the Stars
by Silverstream44
Summary: Celeste and the Omen of the Stars takes place in a Pokémon universe called Solunaria. The land is divided into two alliances: the Solar Lands and the Lunar Lands. The Eeveelutions and Pokémon on either side worship either Solgaleo or Lunala. They protect their citizens but rarely visit the land. Celeste is an Espeon that realizes that the two legendaries are about to return.
1. Prologue

A door creaked open. Celeste entered her home, returning from meeting with a certain someone. She smiled at the thought of it, and climbed the intricate staircase. Once on the second floor, she emerged onto the balcony. From there, she could see all of her home, Psychic Valley. It was a large chunk of grassy, flat land, with the exception of the valley itself. Her home was a part of The Lunar Lands alliance. Their enemies were The Solar Lands, of course. Each half of Solunaria worshipped either Solgaleo or Lunala, the two legendaries. Celeste remembered reading about a third legendary, but she was sure that was only a legend itself.

She turned around and looked at the lavender-tinted sliding glass door and saw her reflection, and it was a beautiful one. Celeste was an Espeon that had white fur, amber eyes that had a hint of gold, and a fuchsia gem upon her forehead.

After a moment, she turned towards her telescope. The white marble it was made of was decorated with carvings of stars and gems, which Celeste had done herself. Every night, she went onto the balcony. Every night, she observed the wide expanse of space through her beloved telescope. She peered through it, not hesitating to begin doing one of her favorite activities. Celeste carefully observed the position of the stars. She knew where they belonged, but tonight, something was off. They had somehow… moved, as it appeared.

The Espeon rushed back inside, through the hallway, and to her room. She quickly glanced over the bookshelf that held books that were about astronomy and even adventure novels. But the one she was looking for was about the lore of her homeland, Solunaria. She grabbed it off the shelf and dashed back to the balcony.

Celeste looked through the telescope once more to make sure that she had been correct, and as always, she was. She then opened the book to a chapter about omens and predictions. The information she was looking for was about the position of the stars. She turned to the page that would answer her questions, and it read:

_The position of the stars is important in the art of reading omens and signs. But in relation to the legends of Solunaria, it is even more crucial to know about them. For, every century, the stars will align themselves in a particular way that signals the near return of Solgaleo and Lunala. This is called an Omen of the Stars, and a select few are observant enough to notice if it is happening. You can see the rare celestial pattern in the picture below. _

She studied the illustration that was shown. Celeste glanced from the picture and back to the telescope until she was absolutely certain. The stars were in the exact same area as the picture.

It was unmistakable. Celeste had seen an Omen of the Stars, which meant that Solgaleo and Lunala were coming soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Omen**

The town square was a blur as I rushed by. Some waved and smiled at me as I passed. Psychic Valley was busy this morning, especially with the spring market going on. But I could care less about the shops right now, for I was looking for one Espeon in particular.

Sleep didn't come to me until late last night. The omen kept me awake, with both excited and worried thoughts. I couldn't believe that I had found out such important information. A century was a long time, and I was lucky to even be around for one of these occurrences. The two legendaries almost never visited Solunaria, and hardly anyone in existence has ever seen them.

The one I had been searching for soon came into view. Before I reached him, though, an Espeon with light blue fur and a purple gem came up to me. Her brown eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Hey, princess," she greeted me. I rolled my eyes, irritated. I hated being called princess, even though I was one. My parents, King Eric and Queen Isla, leaders of Psychic Valley, let me live in my own house, for they knew that I enjoyed reading and looking through my telescope more than learning about elegance and whatnot. I would still have to become queen one day, though.

Anyway, Grace, the blue-furred Espeon speaking to me, loved to tease everyone and stuff like that. She didn't mean any harm, she was just playful. She was also one of my best friends.

"Grace," I said quickly. "I really need to go." She laughed, and glanced in the direction I glanced towards.

"Going to see your boyfriend, Celeste?" she asked teasingly. I groaned.

"He's not my boyfriend," I retorted.

"Whatever you say." Grace walked away, and I was finally able to make my way towards my other best friend, Ellis. He had light green fur, a red gem, and light blue eyes. I was going to talk to him about the omen rather than Grace, for I knew that he might take it seriously, unlike her.

"Hey, Ellis," I said as I walked up to him. He smiled. I continued as fast as I could before Grace came over to bother me again. "I, well, saw some sort of omen last night."

"An omen?" Ellis asked, confused.

"Yeah. I was looking through my telescope and noticed that the stars were in an unusual pattern."

He sighed. "Only you would notice something like that."

"Because I had a book that told me-"

"What kind of omen is that even supposed to be? I mean-"

"It was an Omen of the Stars, Ellis! An omen!"

The only thing that I didn't like about Ellis was that he could be quite argumentative. But other than that, he was a great friend.

"So what did it mean?" he asked, finally ending the dispute.

"The book said that-"

"Just tell me what it means."

"Ok, ok. It basically implies that the legendaries are returning soon."

Ellis's eyes widened. "Woah. That's pretty important." I nodded, exasperated with his stubbornness. He seemed to think for a moment, as if taking in what this truly meant. "So, what do we even do?" Ellis asked. I shrugged, as clueless as he. I had began to ask myself that question as well. What would the legendaries returning mean for Solunaria? What would they do? I guess no one will know until it actually happens.

We begin to stroll through the town together. The lush grass felt soft against my paws. Psychic Valley was an amazing place, like a paradise. There were few trees and plants, but crops were still grown in gardens. The whole area was mainly a huge expanse of grassy, flat land, with the exception of the valley where the Espeon lived. Our town was made up of houses, the castle that my parents lived in, and some markets here and there. It was a lovely place, and I couldn't imagine ever leaving it.

Ellis and I headed towards our favorite spot. I saw it in the distance and smiled. It wasn't much, a medium-sized tree next to a pond. I compared it to an oasis, for it stood out from the flat land surrounding it. We sat next to each other in front of the pond. The sunlight shimmered on the surface, making the water look like glass that could be broken at the slightest touch. A leaf from the overhanging tree fell, making the pond water ripple, and the illusion was gone. It was such a beautiful place, and Ellis and I were almost certain that we were the only Espeon who knew about it.

A sudden thought reminded me of what I had planned on asking him earlier. "You have a crush on Grace, don't you?" The silence that followed my question was tense. I wasn't used to anything being so awkward and serious while hanging out with Ellis, who was usually optimistic and happy.

"No, not anymore," Ellis replied after a moment, with hardly a trace of emotion in his voice. He made it sound like a simple statement that wasn't that important.

"Oh. I always noticed that you acted kind of weird around her," I said, slightly embarrassed that I had been wrong in my accusation.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Silence filled the air after his reply.

"So, do you like anyone now?" I inquired. I knew I might be asking Ellis too many personal questions, but I was quite curious. He blushed, hesitating.

"I, uh-"

Ellis was interrupted by Grace, who seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere. "Hey, guys. Did I disturb your romantic hangout?"

"G-Grace! Did you follow us?" I stammered, startled.

"Maybe I did. I've known about this place for a while. I was sitting on top of the valley one day and saw you two headed towards it," she replied.

Ellis was staying quiet, and, of course, Grace noticed. "What's wrong, El?" she asked, enthusiastic as always.

"Huh?" He suddenly fixed his gaze on us. He must have been in deep thought. Ellis is almost always involved in the conversation. "Oh, uh, nothing," he replied quickly.

Grace shrugged, and said, "Wanna go back into town? There's a new spring edition of The _Astronomer's Guide_ that I think Celeste would like."

I gasped in excitement. "Really? Come on, let's go, they're going to be sold out!" Grace began to run back towards the valley, and I started to follow, but Ellis was still by the pond. "Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before your book is sold out." I wondered what had been wrong with him. He had been awfully quiet. I decided not to be too worrisome, and stopped thinking about it. I laughed, and we both headed back into town.

To my excitement, the book wasn't even close to being sold out.

**A Missing Key**

"Maximus!" my mother called, and I growled. I wish she knew how much I hated my name. I rushed into the throne room. She studied me with those cold, gray, unforgiving eyes. But, as usual, I spoke up irritatedly.

"Mom, just call me Max, like I've told you before." The queen narrowed her eyes, anger flashing in them while her gold tufts of fur bristled. The bright light from the diamond chandelier overhead made her white coat gleam, making her look even more intimidating. I knew that I had made a mistake, but I was ready to face the consequences.

Queen Londyn glared at me. "As the Flareon heir of the Magma Plains, I refuse to deal with this type of behavior. You have been taught to act regally, not talk back to your mother." I dared to roll my eyes. Apparently, that was the last straw for the regal Flareon.

My mother was seething with unimaginable anger, an expression of fury upon her elegant face. "Go to your room," she said quietly, trying not to explode. "Now." After that, I didn't want to push my luck. I was surprised she hadn't given me a worse punishment. And even better, I didn't have to hear whatever she had called me for. I know I'm not what a prince should be, but I will lead the Magma Plains in my own way. I'll get rid of the strict laws we've always had, and let everyone be free. My mom is against that, but she can't help that I'm her oldest child and have to lead when I grow up.

The Solar Lands, where I lived, had always been less strict than The Lunar Lands, but of course I got stuck in the one strict kingdom in my alliance. I lived in the Magma Plains, a large, rocky area. The large plain stretched out almost forever, the expanse of red rock gleaming in the light every time I saw it through my window. When I entered my room, I sat on the bed for a minute before I realized what I needed to do. I checked the clock, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't late. I'm glad that my room was only on the second floor of the palace, for escaping out of the window was much easier.

I was surprised when I tried to pry it open, for it was locked. I gasped in horror. My one escape, my one chance at freedom every night, was gone like a wisp of smoke. I couldn't even unlock it, because I didn't have the key.

"Going somewhere?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around and saw my little sister, Victoria, standing in the hallway. The small Flareon was much more devious than her adorable looks and girly pink fur suggested.

"What do you want?" I asked, frustrated by my sister's questionable behavior. She smiled evilly.

"I've noticed you sneaking out. Then, I have to do all the royal duties that you usually have to do. Now, that's not fair, is it, Maxie?" Victoria said mockingly. I growled angrily. I couldn't believe her! She was always so bothersome.

"Just give me the key," I demanded exasperatedly. She shook her head, and walked away down the long hallway. Well, I hope she's happy that I'm not. I sighed. I would have to get the key from her one way or another.

I decided to visit her room. I entered without even knocking, and looked around. There was pink and purple everywhere. Disgusting. Victoria glared at me from across the room. I startled, not noticing her.

"What do you want?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Maybe if you give me the key back, then… you could go exploring with me?" I tried, hopeful that she would agree.

She looked at me with disbelieving green eyes, and her pink ears were perked up. Her yellow tufts of fur ruffled as she spoke. "Really? Never in a million years would I fall for that one." I searched for some way to get her to agree to my proposal.

"I promise I'll let you go with me every time I sneak out," I said, angry that this was probably the only way Victoria would give the key to me. As I spoke, satisfaction reflected in her eyes.

"Alright then. But if you break this promise, I will not be happy," she said solemnly. Feelings of victory and regret lingered with me as I walked down the hallway with my sister. I would have to be followed by her all night. We entered my room, and I put the ornate key into the window's lock. Victoria and I silently slipped out, and closed it behind us.

The night sky was dark and unlit by stars. The wind whistled gloomily through the few dead trees that adorned the Magma Plains. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about going out tonight. It was just a little creepy, and I knew my brat of a sister would make fun of me if I said anything. I gestured for her to follow, but it's not like she wouldn't anyway. We made our way through the rocky land that was our home. If it weren't for my sneaking out, I would almost never get to be outside at all. Victoria seemed to realize the importance of this as well, and stayed obedient by remaining right behind me.

After a while, she whispered, "Where are we going?" The thing that was most surprising to me was that Victoria was being nice for once, and not bossy or devious. I smiled to myself, but kept walking, trying to imply that she would know when we arrived.

**Battle Training**

The male Leafeon fell to the ground, motionless. His tan fur bristled in anger, and his black-tipped ears, tail, and paws twitched, but his green eyes were dull. I stood over him in victory, a sly smirk adorning my face.

"Not so tough now, are you, Jay?" I taunted, and he got up with surprising confidence. He laughed at me, and I was taken aback in confusion. Jay took off his iron helmet and dropped it on the dirt floor of the training battlefield, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"I was just taking it easy on you. I'm much stronger than you, Jax," he said arrogantly. I growled, taking off my helmet so he could see how serious I was. I couldn't help but be slightly angry at him.

"What's wrong?" Jay taunted in return.

"It's true that I'm grateful for this battle training. But I can't stand you!" I exclaimed, furious. Jay and his annoying face could just leave me alone, but of course I wanted battle training more. My parents, King Thorn and Queen Stephani, were totally against me learning to fight, for I was a princess. Still, I needed to be trained in fighting so I could defend myself. I felt that it would be important one day. I was just a normal Leafeon, with tan fur with a hint of green and brown eyes. There were many others like me in Florauna, which was a part of The Solar Lands. Even so, I was determined to outshine all the rest, though I had no idea how. Unfortunately, it seemed that Jay's battle training would be one thing that would help be achieve my goal. If I didn't like to battle, I would have quit spending my free time with him a long time ago.

"If you can't stand me, I'll let you train on your own," Jay said, and I rolled my eyes. He was always messing with me like that, threatening to not help me learn to fight if I insulted him too much. I supposed we were friends, but I had my doubts sometimes. Make that _most_ times.

"Ok, fine, let's continue," I replied in frustration. We continued to practice fighting for the remainder of the day. The sun began to set, and Jay took off his helmet and looked out the window. It was getting late, and it was time for us to leave the large arena.

"Our training session for today is over," Jay told me, and I nodded. The two of us exited through the large oak double doors and went our separate ways. I said farewell, and he returned the gesture.

As I walked through the town, there were many other Leafeon bustling about. One of them was my best friend, Autumn, and she came over to me excitedly.

"How did it go?" She asked, and I shrugged, exhausted. "If you're tired, then I assume it went well." We kept walking, and the evening sunlight faded slowly. The light gray stone pathway turned a darker shade as the shadows started to appear. After a while Autumn said, "You know, I wish Jay would notice me." Her red-tipped ears drooped a little, taking me by surprise.

"Really? Trust me, you're better off if he doesn't," I replied. Plus, they were total opposites. Jay was brave and bold, and Autumn was shy and timid. I didn't think they would get along well. For the rest of the walk home, she stayed quiet, and I assumed that she was embarrassed by her confession. That, and her light brown face was blushing. We were neighbors, so we always walked home together. I bid Autumn goodnight, but she remained silent. I didn't think much of it and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning, I woke up and immediately tried to go back to sleep. If I got out of bed, I would have to go to battle training, but I was too tired from yesterday. A knock on my door forced me to have to wake up for good.

When I answered it, Jay stood there on my porch, grinning. "Morning, Jax," he said cheerfully, and I wondered how he could be so energetic so early. I could only nod in reply, and we headed to the battle arena. A light breeze rustled the bright green leaves on the trees, and the sunlight made me feel a little better. Maybe Jay had been out in the sun, for Leafeon sort of used a process similar to photosynthesis, with it resulting in extra energy.

The rest of the day brought another long period of relentless battling. At one point, I simply fell over like Jay had done yesterday. He had laughed and prodded me with his paw until I had stood up again. That was the thing about Jay; he was brave enough to mess with anyone with no fear of how angry they would get at him. After a few hours, Autumn had come to watch us. For our lunch break, we had sat and talked with her. For some reason, Jay had to get up and "polish his armor", so Autumn asked me a strange question.

"Do you like Jay?" I recoiled at this, and she giggled. Why would she be asking me this if she had pretty much admitted that she liked him herself the night before? Sometimes Autumn confused me. One moment she could be shy and timid as I had said earlier, the next she could be in full-on gossip-mode.

"No! I barely like him as a friend, and you're asking if I have a crush on him? Ugh," I said disgustedly. While we waited for Jay to return, we sat there in complete silence. I was angry at Autumn for asking such a ridiculous question. At least my rage helped me fight him when he came back. He was surprised at my newfound strength, and I even beat him at a few battles. The evening arrived too soon once again, and the three of us left the building. A male Leafeon with dark fuchsia fur came up to Autumn, and she left with him without even saying goodbye to Jay and I. Well, I guess she had found a guy she liked better than my battle partner. She would probably be better off, to be honest.

The night brought another walk home in silence. It was kind of weird, for I usually hung out with Autumn, but never with Jay alone. He stared at his paws, seeming to have something on his mind. But I wasn't about to ask, for he might say something strange like Autumn had earlier. Even more strange was the fact that we passed Jay's house. Maybe he felt that he should walk me home since my other friend left. Either way, I guess I would rather be with Jay than all alone. We arrived at my doorstep, and I glanced at him awkwardly. It was weird. Jay had actually done something kind... I guess.

"Er, goodnight, Jax, see you tomorrow," Jay said quietly, and quickly walked off down the path, giving me no time to reply. That was weird. But all of that was forgotten in the following day of battle training.


End file.
